Sick
by xfilesguy123
Summary: cowrite with Boris Yeltsin! Zack is very sick. He has strange symptoms that are seemingly unrelated to each other. Now hislife rests in the hands of a brilliant but bitter doctor, Gregory House. Rated T for language and graphic medical stuff


This is a crossover fic I'm writing with Boris Yeltsin. It's TSL meets House. I hope you all enjoy it. Please let us know what you think.

**Disclaimer: We do not The Suite Life or House.**

Chapter 1

He was usually quicker then this. He was one of the stars of the team. But today Zack Martin did not feel well. His stomach felt weird and he became short of breath easily. Not a fun condition to be in for basketball practice. The fourteen year old dropped the ball for the third time as Bob passed it to him.

"My bad," groaned Zack, as he bent down to pick it up.

"Zack, get with it!" snapped Bob as he ran over to her friend.

"Sorry. Just got to find my groove," explained Zack.

"Hey, Zack, you want to sit down for a minute?" asked Arwin as he ran over.

"Yeah thanks. That would help," replied Zack as he walked over to the bench. Cody Martin raised an eyebrow as his brother sat down.

"You OK, Zack?" asked Cody, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm OK. Just a stomach ache," replied Zack. "Probably just gas."

"OK. You seem a little off your game out there," added Cody.

"It's nothing. I promise," assured Zack, putting on a smile. Actually this wasn't nothing. Now his stomach hurt. It was a different kind of hurt. He had never felt like this before in his life. What the heck was going on?

…………..

Dr. Gregory House groaned as he walked through the automatic doors of Boston General Hospital. He hated giving lectures back home in Jersey. Make him fly to another state and House was in hell. He turned around as Dr. Lisa Cuddy followed him in a few steps behind him.

"Could you pick up the pace a little?" asked House.

"Do you not see I'm carrying both your bag and mine?" asked Cuddy.

"I walk with a cane and am able to leave you in the dust. Might want to work on that. Spend a few extra hours on the treadmill," offered House. "Come on, Dr. Carson is waiting for us." There were few doctors that House respected. You could count them all on one hand. Dr. Tom Carson was one of them. Cuddy was baffled that House could actually like somebody but House enjoyed it whenever Carson came to Jersey. He just hated flying to Boston to see him.

"Where's his office?" asked Cuddy as House led her towards the elevators.

"Fourth floor. Pediatrics," explained House, pressing the up button with his cane. "We need to hurry."

"Why?" asked Cuddy.

"Carson will leave in exactly five minutes to go pick his son up from hockey practice. I want to catch him before that," explained House.

"Why?" asked Cuddy.

"Make a dinner date for tonight. Must you ask so many questions? Wait, you're a woman. Yes you do," exclaimed House. Cuddy rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long trip.

……………..

Zack wasn't feeling any better. In fact he felt like crap. Carey had instantly snapped to attention and soon Zack and Cody were heading to the hospital. Zack was moaning the whole time. His stomach was really hurting now. Cody was getting worried.

"Zack, where does it hurt the most?" asked Cody. Zack let out a long groan.

"Near my belly button," he whined. Cody's eyes widened.

"Mom, we got to hurry. I think Zack has appendicitis," exclaimed Cody. Zack groaned. And he thought this couldn't get any worse.

……………

Maxine Fogarty leaned forward so the doctor could listen to her chest, She only wanted to lie down but this doctor wouldn't let her. They had to listen to her heart. It's still the same thought Max to herself as she winced as the cold stethoscope was put on her chest. Max smiled as her main doctor, a Russian immigrant named Yevgenny Sokolov who had worked his entire life to become a heart surgeon, walked into the room.

"Gary, I'll take it from here," exclaimed Sokolov as he patted the other doctor on the back. Dr. Gary Thornton nodded and left.

"How do you feel Max?" asked Sokolov as he took a seat next to Max's bed.

"OK. I guess. I'm tired a lot," replied Max. Max was currently awaiting a heart transplant. She had an enlarged heart that would kill her if not dealt with right away. She had been waiting for two weeks now.

"Well you're at the head of the list. Any day now a donor will come in," assured Sokolov. Actually Sokolov had no idea if a donor would come in or if Max would survive to see tomorrow. But the most important was to keep Max's spirits up. And of course wait. All he could do was wait.

………….

Tom Carson smiled as House and Cuddy walked towards his office.

"Caught me just in time," exclaimed Carson as he and House shook hands.

"Good to see you again, Tom. It was hell not having you attend that conference in Jersey last month," explained House.

"I had a 12-year-old who got stabbed in the stomach by a broken bottle. I couldn't get away," replied Carson.

"Excuses, excuses," snapped House. Carson chuckled.

"Let's walk. I got to go pick up Oliver from hockey," explained Carson. "Nice to see you, Cuddy." Carson flashed his trademark grin to House's colleague. Cuddy tried very hard not blush.

"Someone's getting red in the face," muttered House as he walked past Cuddy. Cuddy narrowed her eyes at House.

"So you staying for the whole conference?" asked Carson as they reached the elevator.

"Probably. Unless something comes up back home that my team can't handle. Which actually has a good chance of happening," answered House. The two old friends continued chatting with Cuddy grumpily tagging behind them. None of had any idea that in less then 24 hours, they would be dealing with one of the hardest cases of their lives.

………………

Zack sighed as the nurses arrived with the stretcher. The doctor who had examined had instantly diagnosed Zack with appendicitis. Looks like Cody was right and Zack was going into surgery. Zack bid farewell to his family and then laid back as he was rolled away on the stretcher. He wasn't too nervous. Cody had appendicitis a year ago and had come out just fine. Zack wasn't scared at all. If he knew the truth of his condition though, he would be screaming. And very soon he would be.


End file.
